Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/temp/Folge 43
Digimon Advanture 03/ Folge 43 Digitaramon (FSK ca.16) „Mein Meister.“ „Ja was gibt es. Hat es Mettal Azlongmon geschafft?“ „Mein Meister es ist im Kampf gefallen.“ Replikatormon Kochte vor Wut und sah das kleine Narnitmon verächtlich an. „Activate programm zero, i want to finish them off. Narnitmon, go, find that digi-egg and let it digivolve using program zero!“ „Ja Mein Meister.“ Das Narnitmon verschwand lautlos aus dem Weißen Raum. „Hey Leute ich geh dann mal kurz raus bin gleich wieder da.“ Sagte Davis. „Ok Pass auf dich auf!“ rief Ken Davis nach „Keine Angst er passt schon auf sich auf.“ sagte Veemon. Davis verschwand durch das große Haupttor des Schlosses. Kari und TK saßen auf den Dach des Schlosses und schaute Richtung Sonnenuntergang. „Hey Kari erinnerst du dich wie alles für dich angefangen hat?“ „Ja fast so als ob es gestern wehre.“ „Ich hätte mir nie gedacht das es soweit kommt.“ „Ich denke das es keiner so gesehen hat.“ „ Ja mal sehen was noch...“ „Davis ist wieder da kommt runter wir müssen reden.“ rief Tai. „Ja wir kommen.“ antwortet TK. Der Geheime Raum 05 : „Wo sind wir hier?“ fragte Ken. „Eine Art Kommandoraum oder?“ fragte Tai. „Nein es war mal der Mapping Raum da habe ich getestet Regionen der Digiwelt eingefügt.“ antwortet Takashi. „Jetzt habe ich es umgerüstet um Bewegungen der Menschen und von den Narnitenmon zu verfolgen.“ fügte er hinzu. „Was sind die Roten und Schwarzen Punkte?“ fragte Izzy Neugierig als er einen USB Anschluss suchte. „Hier ist keiner.“ lächelte er. „Die Roten sind die Menschen die Schwarzen sind Narnitenmon Territorien. Der Rest gehört mir …. äh uns.Sorry bin es gewönnt nur mich zu erwähnen.“ sagte Takashi verlegen. „Ja man merkt es.“ sagte Davis spöttisch und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Hmm welche Laus ist den dem über die Leber gelaufen?“ dachte er und fuhr fort. „Also ich habe euch hergerufen um euch meinen Plan zu sagen wie wir zumindest das Militär aus der Digiwelt werfen können.“ „Nun was hast du dir gedacht?“ fragte Tai gespannt. „Ich dachte daran das wir dorthin gehen und einfach zurückdrängen die beste Defensive ist eine Offensive.“ „Ja natürlich das wehre uns nicht in den Sinn gekommen.“ sagte Davis und stand auf „Dafür braucht ihr mich nicht ich bleibe hier im Schloss viel Glück.“ Takashi sah sauer zu Boden und merkte aus dem Augenwinkel das Tai ihm Folgen wollte. „Nein lass ihn!“ befahl er „Ihm geht’s danach sicher besser jetzt zu reden würde sicherlich nicht viel bringen.“ „Aber ihn brauchen wir doch?“ meinte Tai „Nein er würde uns nur aufhalten wir schauen später nach.“ sagte er und holte tief Luft „Ich erkläre euch den Rest des Planes Unterwegs.“ 500 Meter vor dem Eingang des Militärs : „Sir sind das die Digiritter?“ fragte ein Soldat der hinter einer dicken Bunkermauer stand und durch den Schießschacht blickte. „Ja das sind sie aber ohne Ihre Digimon vielleicht wollen sie sich stellen.“ sagte Cornell Hogen. „Sir was sollen wir machen?“ fragte der Soldat. „Nehmt sie gefangen und bringt sie in den Konferenzraum.“ sagte er und ging aus dem Bunker. Zwölf Mann bewegten sich auf die Digiritter zu. „Bleibt stehen ihr seit gefangen Genomen.“ befahl einer der Soldaten. Takashi drehte seinen Kopf zu Tai und Zwinkerte ihm zu als er eine Waffe zog. Die schüsse durchbohrten die Luft und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden lagen die Soldaten Tod am Boden und die Digiritter Teilten sich auf,alle schwer Bewaffnet zogen sie durch den Stützpunkt der sich zu einem Schlachtfeld umbaute. „Georg wir müssen in den Sicherheitsraum.“ meinte Hogen und zog den Jungen in weg. „Gatomon...“ flüsterte Takashi leise. „Gatomon Digitiert zu ….....Digitaramon.“ Digitaramon = Typus Virus, Virus Digimon, Level Mega, Attacke : Di- Schuss (1-10 Intensität abhängig). Das Digimon das aus vielen dünnen Drähten bestand und eine Riesige Schnellfeuerkanone am Rücken hatte und weder eine feste Gestalt noch ein Gesicht hatte schaute nach links und Rechts mit seinen vielen Augen die über verteilt wahren und visierte einen Panzer an. „Di-Schuss 10!“ dutzende kleiner Raketen schossen aus dem Rücken des Ungetüms und zerstörten den Bunker. Wehrendessen erlischt das Gegenfeuer und die Digiritter sammeln sich bei Eingang des Komplexes, drinnen teilten sie sich wieder auf Takashi ging zum Sicherheitsraum. „Öffne das Tor in die Reale Welt wir müssen hier weg.“ meinte Hogen zu seinen Sohn als er Takashi durch die Tür kommen sah. „Durch die Haupttür zum Raum kommst du nicht und so trennen uns 4 Zentimeter Starkes Panzerglas.“ sagte er sicher. Doch Takashi war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen er erhob seine Waffe und schoss auf das Glas, das zum Bersten begann. Der zweite Schuss und die Scheibe bekam große Risse. Der dritte Schuss zerschoss das Glas und das Tor in die Reale Welt öffnet sich in dem Moment als Takashi Hogen mit einem Sauberem Kopfschuss töte. „Neeeeiiin!“ brüllte sein Sohn als er durch das Tor verschwand und es sich hinter ihm schloss. Takashi beugte sich über die Leiche das Mannes und nahm mit 2 Finger aus seiner Wunde etwas Blut in dem Moment wurde er zu Hogen und er ging nach draußen wo die anderen auch ihre Gestalt gewechselt haben nur Digitaramon schaute gierig auf sie dann konnte man die Fäden sehen die in die Köpfe der Marionetten führten. „Mein Meister der Plan ist aufgegangen der Vorposten ist Zerstört Digitaramon wartet jetzt auf die Digiritter.“ ---- Umgeschriebe Version: „Habt ihr kurz Zeit mein Meister?“, fragte ein Narnitmon das aus der Dunkelheit gekrochen kam und sich nervös in dem dunklen Raum um. „Ja was gibt es?“, fragte Replikator gelangweilt. „Meister, MetalAzulongmon ist im Kampf gefallen.“, teilte das Narnitmon kleinlaut mit.Replikatormon kochte vor Wut als es schrie: „WAS? Activate programm zero, I want to finish them off. Narnitmon, go, find that digi-egg and let it digivolve using program zero!“. „Ja, mein Meister.“, Das Narnitmon verschwand lautlos aus dem weißen Raum. „Hey Leute ich geh dann mal kurz raus bin gleich wieder da.“, sagte Davis. „Okay, aber pass auf dich auf!“, rief Ken Davis nach. „Keine Angst ich passt schon auf sich auf.“, sagte Veemon. Davis verschwand durch das große Haupttor des Schlosses. Kari und TK saßen auf den Dach des Schlosses und schaute Richtung Sonnenuntergang. „Hey Kari erinnerst du dich wie alles für dich angefangen hat?“, fragte Kari mit einem verträumten Blick. „Ja, fast so als ob es gestern wehre.“, seufzte TK und sah dem Mädchen in das Gesicht. „Ich hätte mir nie gedacht das es soweit kommt.“, meinte Kari und verdrückte eine große Träne. „Ich denke das es keiner so gesehen hat.“, meinte TK und sah wieder in die orangegelbe „ Ja mal sehen was noch...“, fing Kari an wurde dann aber von Tai unterbrochen der zu den zwei hoch rief: „Davis ist wieder da kommt runter wir müssen reden.“. „Ja wir kommen.“, antwortet TK. Unten angekommen erschien Takashi auf Schlossplatz und sah die Digiritter mit einem komischen Blick an und sagte schließlich: „Kommt mal mit, ich muss euch was zeigen.“. Der geheime Raum 05 “So wir sind da…“, seufzte Takashi als die Digiritter einen seltsamen Raum betraten der so groß war wie das gesamte Schloss. „Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte Ken. „Eine Art Kommandoraum, oder?“, fragte Tai. „Nein es war mal der Mapping Raum da habe ich getestet Regionen der Digiwelt eingefügt.“, antwortet Takashi als er das Licht anschaltete. „Aber das war einmal.“, hing Takashi seiner Erinnerung traurig an, „Jetzt habe ich es umgerüstet um Bewegungen der Menschen und von den Narnitmon zu verfolgen.“. „Was sind die roten und schwarzen Gebiete?“ fragte Izzy Neugierig als er einen USB Anschluss an der riesigen digitalen Karte suchte. „Hier ist keiner.“ lächelte Takashi nach einiger Zeit in der Izzy vergebliche suchte. „Die roten Gebiete sind die Menschen- und die schwarzen sind Narnitmonterritorien. Der Rest gehört mir …. äh uns.Sorry bin es gewönnt nur mich zu erwähnen.“entschuldigte sich Takashi verlegen. „Ja, man merkt es.“ sagte Davis spöttisch und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Hmm. Welche Laus ist den dem über die Leber gelaufen?“ dachte Takashi und fuhr fort: „Also ich habe euch hergebracht um euch meinen Plan zu erklären, wie wir zumindest die Menschen die nicht hier hergehören aus der Digiwelt werfen können.“. „Nun was hast du dir gedacht?“, fragte Tai gespannt. „Ich dachte daran das wir dorthin gehen und einfach fragen ob sie nicht gehen wollen. Fragen kostet nichts.“, meinte Takashi gutwillig. „Ja natürlich das wäre uns nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber glaubst du sie werden einfach so verschwinden wenn wir sie höflich bitten.“ meinte Davis und stand wütend auf, „Dafür braucht ihr mich nicht ich bleibe hier im Schloss. Viel Glück.“. Takashi sah sauer auf Boden und merkte aus dem Augenwinkel das Tai ihm folgen wollte. „Nein lass ihn!“, meinte er,„Ihm geht’s danach sicher besser jetzt zu reden würde sicherlich nicht viel bringen.“. „Aber ihn brauchen wir doch?“, verteidigte Tai sich. „Nein, er würde uns nur aufhalten wir schauen später nach.“, erklärte Takashi ruhig und holte tief Luft, „So nun müssen wir aber los. Ich erkläre euch den Rest des Planes unterwegs.“. „Du hast einen Plan?“, hackte Ken misstrauisch nach. 500 Meter vor dem Eingang des Militärs : „Sir, sind das die Digiritter?“ fragte ein Soldat der hinter einer dicken Bunkermauer stand und durch den Schießschacht blickte. „Ja das sind sie aber ohne Ihre Digimon vielleicht wollen sie sich stellen.“, meinte Cornell Hogen heiter als er durch den Schießschacht sah. „Sir, was sollen wir machen?“, fragte der Soldat. „Nehmt sie gefangen und bringt sie in den Konferenzraum.“, sagte er und ging aus dem Bunker. Zwölf Mann bewegten sich auf die Digiritter zu. „Bleibt stehen ihr seit gefangen Genomen.“ befahl einer der Soldaten. Takashi drehte seinen Kopf zu Tai und Zwinkerte ihm zu als er eine Waffe zog. “Ich glaube das die sich nicht ergeben wollen, Sir“, schrie der Soldat in den Bunker rein. „Ganz recht.“, brummte Tai dunkel und zielte auf denn ersten Soldaten. „Im übrigen glaube ich nicht das das überhaupt Menschen sind“, knurrte der Soldat in den Bunker. „Ganz recht.„, brummte Tai wieder mit dunklem Ton. „Sir Hogen ist im Moment nicht erreichbar, aber ich denke wir können ohne ihn gehen!“, meinte ein hochrangiger Sagant bevor er, „RÜCKZUG“, schrie. „Georg wir müssen in den Sicherheitsraum, Sir.“, meinte der Sagant und zog den Jungen weg. „Gatomon...“, flüsterte Takashi leise. „Gatomon Digitiert zu… Digitaramon.“, sagte Gatomon und digitierte zu Digitaramon. Das Digimon das aus vielen dünnen Drähten bestand und eine riesigen Schnellfeuerkanone am Rücken hatte und weder eine feste Gestalt noch ein Gesicht zu haben schien. Es sah nach links und Rechts mit seinen vielen Augen, die über denn ganzen Körper verteilt waren, und visierte am ende einen Panzer an. „Di-Schuss 10!“ dutzende kleiner Raketen schossen aus dem Rücken des Ungetüms und zerstörten das Fahrzeug. “Di-Schuss 9“, schrie das Digimon erneut und griff ohne zu warten denn Bunker an. Wehrendessen erlischt das Gegenfeuer von denn Selbstschussanlagen und die Digiritter sammeln sich bei Eingang des Komplexes, drinnen teilten sie sich wieder auf. Takashi ging gezielt zum Sicherheitsraum. „Öffne das Tor in die Reale Welt wir müssen hier weg.“ meinte der Sagant zu dem Ranghören Georg als er Takashi durch die Tür kommen sah. „Durch die Haupttür zum Raum kommst du nicht und so trennen uns 4 Zentimeter starkes Panzerglas.“ sagte er sicher. Doch Takashi war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen er erhob seinen Stab und schmetterte ihn mit voller wucht auf die Verriegelung der Tür. „Nein', wir können noch nicht gehen. Was ist mit Vater!“ brüllte Georg den Sagant an der den Mann in die reale Welt stieß und hinter her sprang, keine Sekunde zu spät wie sich rausstellte da sich die die schwere Glastür sich nun langsam öffnete. Takashi verzehrte wutentbrannt das Gesicht und knurrte leise. Trotzdem verließ er den und ließ alles intakt, obwohl er liebend gerne alles zerstört hätte. „Haben wir was brauchbares?“, dröhnte die Stimme von Digitaramon. Sora nickte und schmiss Hogen auf denn Asphalt der Basis. Das Digimon lachte hämisch bevor es Sich langsam in denn Hauptrechner des Bunkers begab und dort sich mit dem Netzwerk verband. Dabei lösten sich die Digiritter auf und ließen nur Drahtabbilder, übrig die sich auflösten um in die Rechner zupassen. Hogen sah dem ganzen ängstlich zu und begriff das er nun ein Gefangener in seinem eigenem Heim war. „Mein Meister der Plan ist aufgegangen der Vorposten ist Zerstört Digitaramon wartet jetzt auf die Digiritter.“, teilte ein Narnitmon Replikatormon mit das bedeutungsvoll zu Simon blickte dem das Jacke wie Hose war. „Schon bald ist es so weit, bald werden die Digiritter Geschichte sein.“, lachte Replikatormon böse. Kategorie:Digimon Adventure 3 - Geschichten